communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Nepal Workers Peasants Party
]]Nepal Workers Peasants Party (नेपाल मजदुर किसान पार्टी, abbreviated नेमकिपा) is a communist political party in Nepal. The party president is Narayan Man Bijukchhe alias 'Comrade Rohit'. NWPP has a strong base in the Bhaktapur area, but limited presence otherwise. Rohit and Sunil Prajapati are Members of Parliament of the party. History The party was founded in the late 1970s, as the Nepal Workers' and Peasants' Organisation (नेपाल मजदुर किसान संगठन). NPWO united Rohit's group (Rohit had broken away from the Communist Party of Nepal (Pushpa Lal) in protest over Pushpa Lal Shrestha's support for Indian intervention in East Pakistan), the Proletarian Revolutionary Organisation, Nepal and the Kisan Samiti. The organ of NWPO was Majdur-Kisan. In 1976 the Western Regional Committee published Rato Jhanda. In 1981 NWPO suffered a severe split, and two separate NWPOs came into existence. One NWPO led by Rohit (which later took the name NWPP) and one NWPO led by Hareram Sharma.Rawal, Bhim Bahadur. Nepalma samyabadi andolan: udbhab ra vikas. Kathmandu: Pairavi Prakashan. Chart nr. 1. The current party is a continuation of Rohit's NWPO. Rohit's NWPO formed part of the United Left Front and had taken part in the 1990 Jana Andolan uprising. It took part in the formation of the Samyukta Janamorcha Nepal, but left just ahead of the 1991 election.Upreti, B.C.. The Maoist Insurgency in Nepal: Nature, Growth and Impact. In South Asian Survey 13:1 (2006), page 37 The group changed its name to the Nepal Workers Peasants Party, and contested the election separately. It launched 30 candidates, out of whom two were elected. The party got 91335 votes (1.25%). Ahead of the 1992 elections to local bodies NWPP took part in forming a front together with the Samyukta Janamorcha Nepal, Communist Party of Nepal (Marxist-Leninist-Maoist), Communist Party of Nepal (15 September 1949) and Nepal Communist League.Hoftun, Martin, William Raeper and John Whelpton. People, politics and ideology: Democracy and Social Change in Nepal. Kathmandu: Mandala Book Point, 1999. p. 190 Current situation In the parliamentary election held on 3 and 16 May 1999, the party won 0.6 % of the popular vote and 1 out of 205 seats. NWPP was active in the protest movements against undemocratic regression in Nepal and is a member of the Seven Party Alliance which spearheaded the 2006 Loktantra Andolan. After the restoration of democratic system, the party decided not to join the government (which it was invited to do), but stayed in the Seven Party Alliance (later converted into the Eight Party Alliance). When the interim legislature was formed in January 2007, Rohit was joined by three nominated MPs: Lila Nyaichai (Bhaktapur), Sunil Prajapati (Bhaktapur), Jagya Bahadur Shahi (Dailekh) and Nawaraj Koirala (Kalikot).{name list of mp Mass Organizations * Nepal Revolutionary Youths' Union * Nepal Revolutionary Students' Union * Nepal Revolutionary Women's Union * Nepal Revolutionary Teachers' Union * Nepal Revolutionary Peasants' Union * Students' welfare committe * Nepal Revolutionary Workers' Union * Nepal Revolutionary Culturals' Union References Workers' and Peasants' Party Category:Socialist parties